Jealous
by Grimmliz
Summary: "Eles estavam juntos tempo suficiente para aprender a ler um ao outro, sem que algo fosse dito. Essa nem sempre era a melhor política, mas era necessário se quisesse lidar com aquela fera em formas humanas". {Grimmhime}
**Disclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens pertencem ao seu autor original, Tite Kubo.

* * *

 **J** ealous

 **.**

.

Havia semanas que ele estava agindo estranho, mas não importava quanto perguntasse, ele nunca a respondia. Este era um dos defeitos dele, por mais que ficasse claro que havia algo errado, ele jamais dizia o motivo, pelo menos não até que a pressão fosse tamanha, que finalmente cansava de guardar para si, e explodia em palavras rudes.

Desta vez não fora diferente, aquele silêncio incômodo que já era companhia constante nos últimos dias, tornou-se insuportável até mesmo para ela, que compreendia perfeitamente o modo dele agir. Ela tentara esperar pacientemente até que as inevitáveis palavras viessem, mas elas não pareciam nem próximas disso.

Ambos estavam recostados no sofá, tomando o líquido fumegante de suas canecas, enquanto assistiam a um filme qualquer e a coberta os envolvia em seu confortável calor naquela tarde de inverno. Vez e outra ela deixava os olhos percorrerem os belos traços do rosto de Grimmjow, demorando-se no azul profundo daqueles orbes indecifráveis. Ela sabia que ele estava bem consciente de seus constantes olhares, afinal, nada passava despercebido diante de sua alma predadora, mas ele insistia em ignorá-la, fingindo falso interesse na tela da TV.

Orihime abriu a boca, uma, duas vezes, tentando achar o momento oportuno para finalmente questioná-lo sobre o que acontecia, mas acabara por calar sua curiosidade. Não estava com humor para discussões – Não que houvesse um momento que realmente estivesse. Com um suspiro, tomou mais um gole do recipiente em suas mãos, acabando por se queimar, pois diante da distração, esquecera-se de assoprar o conteúdo.

Sobressaltando-se com a ligeira dor da queimadura, ela levou uma das mãos aos lábios, e logo sentiu os logos dedos dele retirando a caneca da outra, e pousando-a sobre a mesa de centro. Apesar de tudo, parecia que finalmente havia conseguido a atenção dele.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Sim, apenas me queimei – Respondeu ela, franzindo o cenho enquanto abanava o local.

\- Deixa eu ver.

\- Está tudo bem, não precis-

Antes que terminasse a frase, ele já havia apoiado o rosto dela com as mãos, e analisava os lábios avermelhados. Ela o observava, quando ele finalmente deixou os próprios olhos encontrarem os dela, e por um momento, todo o desconforto dos últimos dias desapareceu instantaneamente, mas ele se desprendeu tão rapidamente, que ela pensou que havia sido sua imaginação, a não ser pelo fato de que não era. E ela sentia falta de ter aquele azul voltado para ela, assim como sempre estivera.

Grimmjow afastou as mãos do rosto dela, e se levantou, pelo modo que se movia, parecia irritado. Eles estavam juntos tempo suficiente para aprender a ler um ao outro, sem que algo fosse dito. Essa nem sempre era a melhor política, mas era necessário se quisesse lidar com aquela fera em formas humanas. Antes que ele se afastasse, ela o segurou pelo braço, fazendo com que se voltasse para ela, curioso.

\- O que está acontecendo?

Ela pode perceber a discreta pressão feita pela mandíbula dele, antes de responder.

\- Não é nada.

Ele tentou se afastar novamente, mas ela aumentou a pressão dos dedos, não que aquilo realmente o impedisse, pois se ele quisesse, poderia se soltar facilmente.

\- Grimmjow, por favor, me diga.

\- Já disse que não é nada.

Com um rápido movimento ele escapou do aperto dela, dirigindo-se à saída.

\- Vou pra casa.

Num último ato de desespero, ela o seguiu, parando a meio caminho da porta.

\- Você cansou de mim? É isso?

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que ele girasse nos calcanhares de imediato, encarando-a com uma expressão que ela não sabia como definir, devido ao misto de emoções que apresentava. Ele apertou os punhos ao lado do corpo, enquanto pensava no que dizer. O silêncio dele, apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais ansiosa, na realidade, não sabia se queria uma resposta para aquela pergunta impulsiva.

\- Do que está falando, Orihime?

\- Você vem agindo estranho ultimamente...

\- É impressão sua, esqueça isso.

\- Não, não é, e você sabe disso. Se é isso, apenas me deixe saber, não vou me prender a você ou algo do tipo, se é isso que teme.

Os olhos dele reluziram com um brilho funesto, e sua face ficou sombria. Ao que parece, ela havia errado no palpite, e ele não gostara nada disso. Grimmjow fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando recuperar o pouco controle que ainda tinha, mas sem muito sucesso. Avançando alguns passos, ficou bem próximo dela, os centímetros de diferença na altura deles parecendo ainda mais perceptível.

\- É isso que você gostaria de ouvir de mim? Que quero terminar tudo?

\- Não, mas-

\- Ah, ele gostaria disso, não é?

Ironizou ele, em um tom cortante.

\- Ele? Ele quem?

\- Aquele Ichigo.

\- O que ele tem a ver com isso?

Ele deixou que um sorriso desacreditado tomasse conta do rosto.

\- Não se faça de boba Orihime, eu vejo a forma que ele olha pra você... E não pense que não vi quando vocês dois estavam de conversinha fiada naquela cafeteria.

Orihime piscou algumas vezes, sem entender, mas então a imagem do encontro com Ichigo veio à mente dela. Eles haviam se esbarrado há algumas semanas, e acabaram trocando algumas palavras. Jamais imaginou que aquele fosse o motivo, e muito menos que algo tão ínfimo pudesse causar uma reação tão exagerada.

\- Grimmjow, ele e eu somos apenas amigos.

\- Isso é o que ele quer que você pense. Não quero que fale mais com ele.

Ela se calou por um momento, refletindo o pedido que ele fazia.

\- Me desculpe, mas isso não vai acontecer. Somos amigos desde sempre...

\- Não estou te pedindo algo tão grande assim.

Inoue engoliu seco, os lábios estavam trêmulos. Nunca fora boa com argumentações, mas em compensação era extremamente emotiva. Não tinha problemas em mostrar esse seu lado à Grimmjow, mas não queria e não iria ceder. Não desta vez.

\- Já que estamos fazendo pedidos... Posso dizer o meu?

Ele se manteve em silêncio, encarando-a com atenção, ato que ela entendeu como uma confirmação. Quase num sussurro, ela jogou as palavras contra ele.

\- Tente confiar em mim, e no que eu sinto por você.

Aquela frase atingira Grimmjow como um soco no estômago. Ele ficou sem fala, e não reagiu à passagem de Orihime, que irrompeu pela porta a passos rápidos, deixando-o com o peso absurdo da mísera sentença. Quando ele deu por si, ela já havia desaparecido de vista, e quem sabe talvez de sua vida. Irritado, passou as mãos pelas mechas azuladas, desalinhando-as.

\- Mas que droga, você tinha que agir como um maldito estúpido, não é?

.

.

Estava frio, mas só agora ela percebia o quanto. Saíra com tanta pressa, que nem ao menos lembrara de pegar um casaco. Andava pela rua, observando as pegadas deixadas na neve. Os pequenos flocos voltavam a cair, dançando elegantemente com a brisa. Alguns prendiam-se aos longos fios ruivos dela, outros roçavam-lhe a face, provocando leves arrepios. Logo estaria escuro, e esfriaria ainda mais, mas não conseguia direcionar os passos para a própria casa, ainda mais quando não sabia se ele estaria lá ou não – Ainda não decidira qual opção preferia.

As mãos dela já começavam a doer com o frio, ela as esfregou compulsivamente a fim de gerar algum calor. Inutilmente. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos, sempre soubera que Grimmjow nunca fora um grande simpatizante de sua relação com Ichigo, mas ele nunca se demonstrara tão irritado como desta vez. Não era o tipo de pessoa que se desfazia dos amigos para manter algo para si, não era egoísta a esse ponto, mas não queria perder Grimmjow, isso era uma certeza.

Ainda em devaneios, sentiu os ombros serem envolvidos por algo macio e confortável, parou, virando-se para aquele que se encontrava às suas costas. Ele a encarava, mantendo a expressão seria, mas já não aparentava ter aquela confusão de mais cedo. Grimmjow terminou de ajeitar o casaco sobre ela, e removeu um fio de cabelo úmido que se prendia no rosto dela, retornando-o à companhia dos demais, antes de colocar as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

Orihime se aconchegou contra o tecido, observando que ele havia cedido o próprio casaco para ela. Era por essas e outras que ela não se via sem ele. Grimmjow poderia ser rude, e não saber se expressar como a maioria das pessoas fazia. Poderia agir como um selvagem, ou um grande felino acuado quando pressionado, mas era inegável que com ela, ele era tão afável quanto um filhote, e lhe proporcionava tudo aquilo que se espera de quem se gosta, e quer manter ao lado cada dia.

\- Está frio – Disse ela finalmente, devolvendo o olhar a ele.

\- Eu sei.

\- Você deve estar congelando.

O vapor preenchia o ar conforme cada palavra era dita.

\- Vou sobreviver.

\- Você está tremendo.

\- Então talvez você devesse me aquecer.

Ela sentiu o rosto corar, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao encontrar o sorriso malicioso nos lábios dele, que logo foi substituído por um repleto de afeto. Novamente o silêncio retornou entre eles, mas ela não deixaria que tudo se repetisse.

\- Grimmjow, sobre o que disse...

\- Esqueça aquilo.

\- Mas-

\- Esqueça. Foram palavras de um idiota enciumado.

Orihime se surpreendeu ao ouvi-lo confessar algo como aquilo, era a primeira vez.

\- Você estava com ciúmes?

Ele desviou o rosto, mal humorado.

\- É claro. Por mais idiota que um cara seja, ele não quer ver a garota que gosta conversando com outro por aí.

\- Mas como eu disse, ele é só um amigo.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Por isso usei o 'Idiota'. Mas não é por isso que eu vim...

\- Não?

\- Não. Eu vim para me... Me des... Oh, mas que droga! Por que é tão difícil dizer essa bendita frase?!

\- Se desculpar?

Grimmjow a fitou, desfazendo a cara fechada, suspirou.

\- É... Isso aí mesmo. Eu...

Ele hesitou, antes de continuar, coçando a nuca. Parecia pensar se realmente deveria dizer, o que quer que estivesse prestes a falar.

\- Eu pensei no que você disse, e você tem razão, eu deveria confiar em você, e eu realmente confio, mas você é tão melhor que eu! Provavelmente há vários caras por aí, apenas esperando eu fazer uma burrada, e você finalmente se cansar da forma que eu sou. E isso nem é algo tão difícil de acontecer! Eu vivo fazendo besteiras, agindo feito... Eu.

\- Sim, você faz muitas besteiras.

\- Eu sei que faço.

\- E age de forma exagerada.

\- Eu sei.

\- E realmente há vários caras atrás de mim?!

\- Sim. Ei! Você não deveria ter dado importância a essa parte.

Ela sorriu, colocando-se ao lado dele, levou as mãos até um dos braços, deslizando-a pelo antebraço, até finalmente entrelaçar seus dedos.

\- Eu gosto da forma que você é, Grimmjow. Então não precisa se preocupar, não quero te perder.

\- É mesmo? Talvez você tenha algum problema.

\- Provavelmente sim.

\- Gosto disso. Só assim caras como eu, podem ter garotas como você.

Colocando-se à frente de Orihime, ele retirou mais uma mecha que insistia em cair sobre os olhos dela, diminuindo o espaço entre eles, tomou o rosto dela carinhosamente, e aproximou-se até seus lábios encontrarem os dela num beijo lento, mas demorado, que ao final a deixou corada e sem ar. Ele gostava de vê-la daquela forma, pois assim sabia que causava nela, os mesmos efeitos que ela nele.

Passando o braço sobre os ombros dela, puxou-a contra o próprio corpo, colocando-se a caminhar pela rua, que começava a se iluminar com as luzes noturnas.

\- Vamos, está congelando aqui, e ainda há uma parte a ser acertada.

\- Que parte?

\- Eu disse, você tem que me aquecer.

Ela arregalou os olhos, parando de caminhar. O rosto, como se fosse possível, tingiu-se de escarlate.

\- G-G-Grimmjow!

\- O que foi? – Perguntou ele, fingindo-se de inocente.

Como ela apenas piscava, sem nada responder, ele cedeu, sorrindo, enquanto a puxava novamente para si, e deixava um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

\- Estou brincando sua boba! Venha, vamos logo para casa.


End file.
